


Pretend I'm Not Elyse and Breed Alanah

by jeongyok_soseolga



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Cuckquean, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Imagination, Impregnation Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyok_soseolga/pseuds/jeongyok_soseolga
Summary: Elyse Willems explores her secret cuckquean fantasy and wants husband James to imagine he's breeding their fellow Funhaus co-worker Alanah Pearce.
Relationships: Alanah Pearce/James Willems, Elyse Willems/James Willems
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Pretend I'm Not Elyse and Breed Alanah

“I caught you staring at her, James. She’s been wearing tight tops, with lower and lower cuts. You just can’t resist it, can you? Checking out a younger model?”

Elyse attempted to keep a straight face and not break into a grin as she spoke to her husband James. She pouted and stood up on her tip-toes with his 6ft frame towering over her petite figure. All whilst staring up at his piercing blue eyes. Arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, gripping his shirt, they stood in their apartment’s bedroom.

“What does Alanah have that I don’t?”

Naturally submissive, the petite blonde was always anxious that she wasn’t enough for James. She’d worry her tits were too small, even though they were perky and perfectly shaped. That her ass wasn’t big enough, despite all the squats she did at the gym to tone her athletic legs and ass. 

Elyse Willems was beautiful. She had a graceful petite figure and was well-toned from all the time spent with James at the gym. Her skin and hair were always immaculate, her fashion simple yet stylish. James always reassured her that she was perfect. 

Despite her own beauty, Elyse felt lucky that he chose her because she was always worried he’d change his mind, even after all this time. He was an alpha male, a true specimen. Intelligent and charismatic, muscular and athletic. She believed he could get any girl he wanted. 

It excited her when she thought about James being fulfilled by another girl. As long as she was aware of what was going on, she had decided she’d be happy for James to fuck someone else - especially someone like Alanah, who they worked with and saw every day. 

That way, she thought, they could both be happy.

Despite her desires, she wasn’t sure how James would react. She’d never done this before.

“C’mon, tell me. What does Alanah have that I don’t?” she repeated flirtatiously, with more than a hint of insecurity. 

“Where do you want me to start?” he sighed, comically rubbing his chin in deep thought. James decided he would play along with her little game.

Elyse playfully kicked his legs but didn’t break off the hug. 

“Is it her boobs?”

Ever the entertainer, James put on a voice as if he were a dopey frat guy trying to be philosophical. 

“Well, I do like boobs” James chuckled, receiving another playful hit from his wife. 

“Do you like how big they are” as Elyse rubbed her own against James' chest, her supple breasts braless and moving freely in her tank top. Breaking the hug, she teased lifting up her top but denied James seeing her perky tits. For now, anyway. 

James, more than used to Elyse’s joking around, wasn’t expecting this level of forwardness, however. 

James and Elyse Willems, both in their 30s, had been married a while, even completing a four-year long-distance relationship along the way. To their legions of fans, as internet celebrities on YouTube comedy channel Funhaus, the Willems’ were the ultimate couple. They were perfect, on-screen and off. 

So even if Elyse had noticed James paying particularly close attention to their co-worker Alanah Pearce, she trusted him enough that it was nothing to worry about. In fact, it turned her on.

She turned around, bending over so her toned ass which hugged her yoga pants pressed into his crotch. Elyse asked him another question. “Or is it her ass that you like?”

James was surprised how forward Elyse was being but was by no means going to put a stop to it. His erection grew in his pants as his wife ground on him, his thoughts conflicted between looking at Elyse but imagining it was Alanah. 

Elyse felt James’ cock stiffen in his pants, as she continued to move her ass up and down. This was working out the way she had planned. 

“You like Alanah rubbing her ass on your cock?”

Elyse Willems, still bent over in front of James, pulled her yoga pants down, slowly peeling off the tight fabric and revealing her light blue thong underneath. 

“Pull your pants down for her, show Alanah that you love her ass.”

James complied, still in shock at Elyse’s behaviour but becoming increasingly hard because of it. His wife, telling him to get hard thinking about another woman - Alanah, no less. Their friend and co-worker. The busty Australian beauty. With her distinctive silver-dyed hair, round ass and big natural tits. Tits that she showed off in daring outfits for her fans on Instagram just as much as for the guys and girls in the office. Especially for James. 

Elyse turned around once James had pulled his pants down. He removed his boxers and freed his impressive manhood. His work at the gym was all work and no shortcuts - nobody could accuse him of taking steroids if they were to see what he was packing below his gym gear.

Getting onto her knees in front of his big cock, Elyse used her right hand to stroke up and down the thick shaft. With her left hand free, she massaged his balls, slowly squeezing and playing around with them in her delicate hands. Elyse never broke eye contact, staring up at her husband while she did so as if she was hoping to be praised for giving him this pleasure.

After some time stroking, Elyse moved even closer to James and opened her mouth to take him inside of her. 

Taking his shaft into her mouth inch by inch, Elyse moved it in and out. Her little wet mouth wrapped around his cock, she sucked it slowly at first, rhythmically moving her tongue around his cock ensuring no part was left untouched. The warmth and wetness gave James a shot of pleasure that continued to course round his body, increasing as Elyse sucked faster and faster.

Despite its impressive size, Elyse had acquired years of practice on James and took much of his cock into her mouth, wincing as it made contact with the back of her throat, but not gagging straight away as she had done when they’d first met. James had trained a good deepthroat whore in Elyse. 

James gently placed his hands on Elyse’s head and asked if she was ready. 

Elyse couldn’t reply with the huge cock in her mouth. She summoned the strength to give some kind of response. “Yhmpf”

It wasn’t legible. But James knew what she meant. 

Elyse was ready for what was to come next. 

James pulled Elyses head towards him. Within an instant, his cock was going even further in. Further down Elyse's throat. Not stopping at the back of her throat. No. As the head made contact with the back, James guided the remaining inches not yet inside.

Years ago, Elyse would have gagged, expelling the cock that was deep inside her throat and making it harder to breathe. Sometimes she’d begin to choke. But James never put her in danger. He guided her on how to take it. Elyse was a willing student. A gifted learner, it turned out.

Moments like these were where all that training bore fruit. When James could ram his cock into her throat as hard as he wanted. Because Elyse wouldn’t choke and make him take it out. Never at any time denying him the pleasure he would get from her mouth.

James fucked her sweet little mouth harder and faster. He stopped only for Elyse to gasp for air and move the spit and pre-cum that had got into her once tidy blonde hair as it fell over her face. 

This would be the last gasp she would be allowed, he decided, as James held his cock for longer and longer at the back of her throat. Every second he left his rod in her throat, the sensation of cum building up ready to explode grew more and more intolerable. Elyse needed to breathe. James needed to cum.

Finally, he relented. Only moving away from the throat slightly, just enough to make room for the dose that Elyse was about to take. He bucked his hips, shooting a torrent of thick cum that slammed into her throat. Elyse swallowed it all, coughing as James pulled his aching cock out of her mouth. 

“How was Alanah’s mouth?” she panted before James could even ask if she was ok after her face-fucking.

James frowned, confused that Elyse was still talking about Alanah.

“That was your mouth, Elyse. No-one could do that. Not like you do.” James said, helping Elyse back to her feet.

“But she might be able to - I’ve heard stories!” Elyse retorted as James wrapped his arms around her in a reassuring hug. 

“Well, she’s not you, ok? You know I love you.”

Elyse wasn’t sure how she would word what she wanted to tell him, but she figured she’d have to tell him soon. She needed to get it off her chest, that she wanted him to fuck another girl. Fuck someone other than his own wife.

She wanted him to fuck Alanah.

Elyse would put her plans into action the next day. 

It was a Friday, and Friday meant another busy week filming content for the channel was over. 

The Funhaus team decided to reward themselves with a few drinks over some takeout and have a chilled afternoon. It was during this team lunch in the Funhaus office that Elyse decided James needed another hint that she wanted him to make a move on Alanah.

Being the middle of August in LA meant the office was more like an oven. As entertainers, there wasn’t exactly a dress code or uniform policy they had to follow, and people were definitely making the most of this freedom to deal with the heat. 

Even for Alanah, it was a particularly warm day. Born and raised in the blazing Australian sun, she was finding the California weather a but much on this particular Friday afternoon. 

She’d opted for a skirt and an oversized soccer jersey, with a deep v-neck to give her cleavage ample room on display. Those taking a look at her cleavage would also notice that the jersey was rather thin, and sticking to her skin in the heat meant her nipples were almost poking through.

Elyse couldn’t believe her luck. She’d come up with a plan, and executing it was going to be easier than she expected. All she needed to do was get the three of them away from the rest of the Funhaus crew. Away from prying eyes. 

“Alright, let’s get our drink on!” Elyse said confidently. “I’ll go get them.”

She strode confidently over to the kitchen area of the office and set about pouring drinks onto the tray of assorted plastic glasses. However, her confident walk had given way for shaky hands as she began to have doubts.

What if James wasn’t interested? Or what if he got angry with her about it? 

Maybe Alanah wouldn’t play along? Had Elyse mistaken all of her teasing?

Elyse took a deep breath and reassured herself. 

This wasn’t about Alanah. It was about herself. Her own feelings. Her feelings towards James, and wanting him to be satisfied. Satisfied with another woman - but one chosen by herself. It was that mixture of being in control and letting go. A fine-line, a dangerous but exciting walk along an emotional cliff. 

She took another breath, put on a smile and looked over back at the mingling group - singling out James and Alanah. 

“Hey guys, Alanah and James? Could you give me a hand with these drinks please?”

“Be right over babe,” James said, with Alanah following him over to Elyse in the kitchen.

“Trays here, can you just fill up these glasses and I’ll carry them over.”

With Alanah and James now busy pouring the drink into the glasses, Elyse hooked her leg around the kitchen’s table. She carried on as she’d done before.

“All done?”

Elyse picked up the heavy drinks tray, arms shaking under the weight. With one eye on her foot, certain she was in place to trip, she moved forwards. Immediately, the drinks fell, sloshing over the side of the tray as they crashed. Over onto Alanah, soaking her top. 

“Shit!” Alanah exclaimed, the liquids spilling down her top.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Elyse reacted as naturally as she could with her plan working as intended. “Here, let’s get this off of you, it’s soaked.”

Elyse grabbed the bottom of Alanah’s top. Before Alanah could stop her, Elyse had pulled it up and over her head. Leaving Alanah’s breasts hanging free. All in front of a shocked James. Shocked but also very much enjoying the surprise free show he was getting. 

James only took his eyes away from Alanah’s bare chest to check nobody else was looking. But everyone else in the office was blissfully unaware their hot co-worker was standing with her tits out, wet and shiny from the spillage. 

He searched the kitchen for a towel, but could not find one. 

“Where the fuck are all the towels?”

Unbeknownst to him, Elyse had already hidden the towels so that she could enact the next part of her sneaky way of getting James to see Alanah like he’d never seen before, or could ever expect to see.

Alanah had always kept her fans guessing about just how big her boobs were. 

They rested flirtatiously in a dress and stood out in a t-shirt. She loved to wear bras that pushed up her natural assets, and always included her deep cleavage in the selfies and pictures she posted on her Instagram. An extra naughty touch of hers was to always include the image text right by her cleavage. 

What James was staring at right now, was what thousands of Alanah’s fans would give anything to see for even just a second. 

“Quick, just use your shirt or something,” Elyse ordered, trying to maintain her composure despite her heart racing in excitement at getting Alanah and James shirtless together whilst she was watching.  
James didn’t question the logic of his wife and took off his own shirt. 

He was about to hand it over to Alanah. Instead, Elyse took a hold of his arm and moved it onto Alanah’s chest. “Wipe her down, I’ll pick up the tray and the glasses. Good thing they were plastic!”

Plastic. Alanah’s tits certainly weren’t, thought James.

Alanah was taken aback by James’s large hands and muscular arms suddenly all over her topless body. But the shock didn’t lead to any complaints or questions. She instead watched as James tried to dry her off as best he could, himself now displaying his chiselled abs. 

He made sure to get every part, paying extra attention to her big, pale nipples that stood out from her recently tanned skin. His job was made harder as Alanah began to sweat from both the heat and the steamy situation she found herself in. 

Having gone to the floor to pick up the tray, Elyse took this opportunity to get a good view of underneath Alanah’s skirt, seeing her bright pink panties. She wondered if Alanah was smooth and silky, or if she had a cute little bush hidden away. 

What was certain, however, was that James was taking his time helping dry Alanah off. Perhaps, Elyse thought devilishly, he was enjoying getting his hands on the 27-year olds tits. A bigger pair than he was used to. 

“I’m gonna check the lost property room and find you something to wear,” James said sympathetically, finally bringing his hands away from Alanah’s chest. She clutched his shirt tightly to her chest in an attempt to cover up her breasts.

“That would be great thanks.” She replied, still flustered from everything that had just happened in a matter of minutes. In her mind, she replayed everything that had just happened. 

She’d got her tits out, in front of her co-workers. Married co-workers no less. James had touched her tits! In full view of his wife. Either Elyse hadn’t realized, or maybe she didn’t care. 

Or, perhaps - incredulously - Alanah wondered if Elyse had actually wanted James to see her naked. Had Elyse spilt those drinks on purpose? She definitely knew what she was doing when she made James take his shirt off and use it as a towel. 

Alanah kept these thoughts and questions in her mind as the afternoon went on, just as James was to keep replaying the image of a topless Alanah in his head too.

Hours later, back in their apartment, Elyse and James were still thinking about Alanah.

“Hey, calamity Jane, careful in there,” James said sarcastically, leaning against the closed bathroom door. “You wanna play games later? Human Fall Flat? Castle Crashers?” He joked.

On the other side of the door, a freshly showered Elyse smirked at James’s puns. She returned with one of her own.

“Why don’t you play with yourself? You must be dying to play with your joystick after feeling up Alanah today.”

James grew defensive. “I was helping her dry off - you insisted!”

“Such a gentleman” Elyse purred teasingly. “You did a good job. But you took your sweet time, didn’t you?”

Elyse tingled as she placed her hand on her pussy, around her neat peach fuzz and moving her fingers over her clit.

“You had to make sure you got every last drop of drink off her smooth, soft skin didn’t you babe? Check every last part of her big tits.”

James, still on the other side of the door, was beginning to enjoy Elyse’s dirty talk. He realized that it wasn’t into trouble that he was going to get into tonight. His cock grew harder in his pants.

Elyse continued her tease, no doubt aware of the effect she was having on James.

“I don’t think she minded actually. Having your strong muscles touching her like that. She probably quite enjoyed it.”

“It sounds like you enjoyed it too.” James countered, hearing Elyse elicit a small moan from inside the bathroom.

Elyse was slowly flicking and tugging her stiff nipples. “Like I would enjoy seeing my buff, chiselled husband touching his slutty younger co-worker. Rubbing his shirt all over her tits.”

Reaching for the shower massager, she adjusted it to a light pulse to first gently tease my inner thighs with the water. She adjusted the temperature of the water just a bit, a little cooler, so it would feel cold against her hot pussy lips. 

Her body started to build up a tight tension that needed release. Elyse felt an intense spasm in her pussy and her knees weakened. Panting and dizzy, she leaned against the tiled wall for support.

James could hear her breathing heavily. and closed his eyes, in his head conjuring up images of his wife playing with herself just feet away on the other side of the locked door. These images were intermixed with his recollection of Alanah’s bare chest earlier that day.

“Go on, stroke your big dick for her. Focus on how her skin felt, how those big tits felt in your hands.”

Elyse knew she had done the job, but she wasn’t finished. She needed more. A strong desire and hunger remained that wasn’t yet satisfied.

“Tell me what you’d do to her if she was here. If she came knocking, knowing I was away and would never find out.”

James stroked faster, mouth left open as he breathed heavier.

“I’m going to slide my dick into her hungry pussy….it’s going to feel so hot and tight.”

“Slow down cowboy. What is she wearing? Is she dressed up just for you? A silky nightgown, which she seductively opens to reveal her lingerie. An expensive set, which she bought to please you. Never worn before for anyone else.”

“She’s wearing stockings too. Silk stockings.” James added into the fantasy. 

The two comedians were now playing a twisted version of the improv game ‘Yes and…’ as the couple continued back and forth between each other. Ramping up the fantasy as Elyse gave James his own personal jerk off encouragement display. 

Elyse made James describe Alanah in great detail. How her ass hugged her leggings, and how busty she looked when she posted those pictures from her birthday party on a boat, her white bikini top struggling to contain her tits.

James reeled off in detail his favorite things about Alanah’s face, her hair and her feet. What he would do to her body. How he would fuck her. As he continued, the lock turned on the bathroom door and crept open.

“You don’t have to fantasise anymore”

Elyse stood in front of James, hair tied in a neat ponytail and wearing the sports jersey from earlier. 

Alanah’s own clothes. 

It was more like a dress, as Elyse was much shorter, hiding her supple breasts and hungry pussy underneath the thin fabric. 

She leant seductively against the frame of the door, watching James’s hard cock twitch at the sight of his innocent little wife wearing the clothes of the woman he was fantasising about fucking.

“Pretend I’m not your wife. I’m not Elyse, not for tonight. No. Tonight I’m Alanah. That hot, 27-year old Australian beach babe who has those big tits and a big ass. The tits you had your hands on. Right in front of your wife.”

Passion surged in both of them, a new fire in their burning love. James picked up the petite blonde, his herculean frame carrying her over to the bed, their mouths locked in an embrace. 

Gently he placed her down onto the bed, moving down onto his knees at the side of the bed once she was in position. She watched in anticipation as he lifted up the bottom of the jersey, revealing her sweet prize underneath.

Keeping one hand on his cock, wanking slowly in purposeful strokes, he used his other to run up and down her chest. Playing with her hard nipples and tickling her navel. 

One of his fingers navigated to her tight pussy. The lips were fat, engorged by her arousal. The aroma coming from her was intoxicating, her natural scent mixing with the enticing fragrance from her shower. Elyse was wet, really wet, with desire. 

James kissed his way from her stomach to her thighs and then finally to her creamy, wet snatch. He began licking and laving her pussy, quickly driving her into a frenzy. She couldn’t believe how excited she was getting as James expertly used his tongue on her pretty pink pussy. Wet and horny, she wanted to get wildly fucked. Fucked by her husband, while he fantasised about fucking another woman. 

Paying close attention to how she was breathing, James increased the speed of his licks and caresses to match. He wasn’t afraid to slow down and give himself time to notice Elyse’s responses. It made it easier for her to orgasm because she trusted that James would adjust  
and calibrate to what her body wanted. She could relax even deeper.

He would lick while looking at her seductively. Then pause to caress her entire body. Only to resume licking her when she began to show signs of craving his tongue on her clitoris again. 

James could see that he was giving Elyse everything she wanted.

Her skin was flushed deep red, her breathing rapid in between moans of sheer delight. She pulled James further into her wet and engorged pussy, telling him just with her body that she wanted more.

James increased the pressure of his tongue. Licking faster. Sucking on Elyse’s clit only when he knew she was at the very peak of reaching orgasm. He was rewarded with a loud cry and a sudden gush of liquid over his face as Elyse squirted.

Climbing onto the bed, he lay down and Elyse straddled James on her knees. He caressed her with a finger, then rubbed her stickiness on the head of his cock and spread it down the shaft, to further ease his entry inside. She took his shaft in her hand and slipped his cock head into her pussy. Slowly she then lowered herself until her sweet slippery pussy had been impaled. Elyse gasped feeling the press of his hot flesh inside her. 

She relaxed her muscles, closing out everything but him. His scent and the feel of his cock moving against her then entering her, slowly, so very slowly—and desire filled her as he slid inside and out inch by inch.

James hadn’t forgotten it was Alanah he was fucking tonight, not Elyse. The scene-setting from the dirty talk and jerk off encouragement fantasising about Alanah had done its job in transforming, for this night, the innocent Elyse into the homewrecking Alanah.

Elyse pulled up the jersey, letting her perfect little tits bounce up and down in front of him.

“You are my horny little slut aren’t you Alanah?”

She nodded obediently.

“Tell me, Alanah, let me hear you say it” James commanded, almost growling.

”I’m your horny little slut, James!”

“Good girl. Now get on your hands and legs for Daddy.”

Her heart fluttered as James said that word. Daddy.

Elyse had never considered getting bred before. But she’d seen videos and read stories about women who had been thoroughly bred by their powerful men. She was still unsure, but as James continued to pump his cock inside her, she couldn’t help but yearn for him to pump his seed deep inside her womb. Making him a real Daddy.

She obeyed his orders, climbing off of his raging erection and moving onto her hands and knees. She stuck her rear in the air, showing off her tight little asshole tucked away in between her cheeks. But James wouldn’t be using that hole tonight. If she was going to be bred, it was her already aching pussy that required more attention.

“You have to cum inside me, you must breed me.” Elyse pleaded.

James gripped her blonde ponytail, pulling it towards him as he roughly fucked her. Elyse gave a pained reaction, but she didn’t tell him to stop. 

“Rougher, I need it rougher.”

All too happy to oblige, James brought his hands down onto Elyse's ass checks using his powerful muscles. He spanked her three times, each one with more force than the last. 

She screamed out in pain. He knew the stinging effects of his spanking were still fresh when he rammed his dick inside her pussy, taking longer strokes to make the impact of slapping against her skin even more forceful. Her ass jiggled sexily in rhythm with the fucking.

Twice her knees slid down in exhaustion and twice James propped them back up.

“I’m not done with you yet.” James barked, gripping both hands on her ass as he continued to fuck her.

“Mmmm, yes, fuck me!” she cried as her pussy was beaten into submission.

“Yeah, you like that big cock huh, you dirty slut?” James asked, leaning in her ear. “Elyse has never been fucked like this before.”

Elyse bit down on her necklace trying to stifle her moans, before letting it fall out of her mouth and return to swinging against her flushed red chest. 

She cried out with each stroke of his cock as he fucked her, his raw power driving her to orgasm. Her back arched, head raised to the skies in delight.

While she was still cumming, James pulled her down to him, and using his muscular strength, rolled them in bed until he was on top of her. 

He placed her legs over his shoulders and penetrated even deeper into her. Elyse gasped as his massive cock slid fully into her once more, pressing hard against her cervix. James gently kissed her neck, before becoming more aggressive as he began to savagely fuck her. Driving his meat into her as hard as he could. 

Elyse continued to scream and cum as he hammered her.

“Breed me, make these big tits get even bigger. Swollen and sore as they’re filled with milk."

Elyse was almost shouting. Fired up by her latest depraved line, James brought his head down and took Elyse’s bouncing tits into his hungry mouth. 

"Suck on them. Go on, drink Alanah’s mommy milk so you can get stronger and put another baby in her womb.” 

He sucked on her hard nipples and moved his tongue around her areola as if he were actually drinking fresh, warm breast milk from the lactating tits of a pregnant Alanah. 

James had to refrain from biting down too hard, his primal instincts wanting to take over, momentarily forgetting it was not actually a pregnant Alanah whose breasts he was ravaging.

He regained focus, taking his mouth away from her breasts and back up to stare into her madly loving eyes. Never once slowing down his hips as he pounded the petite blonde harder and faster. Sweat was dripping from his body as if he were in the gym. He was pumping Elyse like he was pumping iron, every ounce of his power working to slam in and out of her. All to take her to the edge of orgasm again. 

“Breed me, James!”

The dirty talk was close to sending him over the edge as well. 

Each filthy word and fantasy from his wife's mouth raised his desire to fulfil her wishes; a depraved cocktail of dirty talk and the burning warmth from her dripping pussy demanding release. 

Her fingers dug into the sheets, her hands closing into a fist. She punched the bed in ecstasy. 

“Fuck me James, fuck me harder than you’ve ever fucked your wife!” she shouted, as James reached his peak. He could go no faster nor thrust any harder. 

Elyse wrapped her legs around him, trapping him inside her. There was only one place his cum was going to go. Breaking character again, Elyse screamed out as her most powerful orgasm yet was about to course through her body. 

“That’s it, you have to cum deep inside her. You have to get Alanah pregnant. Mark Alanah as yours.”

James grunted as his final thrusts launched their huge load. His cock heaved and pulsed repeatedly. Elyse felt his warmth wash across her womb like a tsunami, coating her insides.

James pulled his still hard cock out and collapsed beside her. He was spent, his thick load deeply entrenched in the fertile womb of an exhausted Elyse.

Elyse moved her hands down to her dripping pussy, catching the spilling seed that had not been able to pass through her completely full cum tunnel onto her fingers. Slowly she licked up the cum she had collected, savouring every last gift that James had given to her.

Smiling and perfectly content, Elyse rolled over to James and lay her head on his rapidly-beating chest. She wrapped her arm around him and snuggled close. She'd revealed her deepest secret as a cuckquean, wanting her husband to breed another woman.

“That was amazing, holy shit.” James panted. “I’m exhausted.”

Elyse smiled and looked lovingly into her husband's eyes. 

“You’ll need to get your energy back. Alanah wants you at full-strength when you fuck and breed her for real.”


End file.
